


父子感情

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other, brudami
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 他们之间不存在什么亲昵的父子交流





	父子感情

brudami

 

 

他们之间不存在什么亲昵的父子交流，在晚会上看到孩子亲亲父亲的时候，达米安恰好的站在布鲁斯身边，两人因为看到这一幕而意外的尴尬，要知道，那个男孩看着比达米安还要大。

”喔哦，是不是有对父子想要交流下感情？“

迪克也看到了那幕，他不太懂达米安跟布鲁斯为何突然僵硬起来，而且达米安还更甚的远离了布鲁斯。

”闭嘴，蠢货，我永远不会做出那种事情。“

好吧，虽然知道达米安的为人，可布鲁斯却还是有点受伤，但他没有表露多少，罗宾们都能读出蝙蝠侠的情绪，这让这边显得更尴尬了。

”嗨。“  
那边那对亲亲抱抱的父子来了，布鲁斯的某个商业伙伴，他抱着他的儿子过来了，要多甜有多甜，韦恩父子都要胃疼了。

”布鲁斯，我是第一次看到你的儿子，小家伙很精神。“

”嗨。“

布鲁斯朝那位父亲伸手，同时迪克也拦住想要逃跑的达米安，因为这不太礼貌。

”你们是有矛盾吗。“

男人看着这对光是站在一起都不情愿的父子说。

”如果发生不愉快要快点解决哦，不然会让爸爸伤心的。“

被抱着的甜心男孩又一次亲亲他父亲的脸，看着那对父子一脸宠溺在亲情之中，就连布鲁斯都想逃离了。

”对啊，你们不应该有隔阂。“

在一旁的迪克都要憋不住笑了。

”误会罢了。“

布鲁斯有些无力的说着。

”喔？那么之前的指控呢布鲁斯先生，要知道你对你的养子们风评可不太好，即使这位是亲生的看来也不怎样？“

噢，哥谭的记者，一个对儿童有凌然正义感的女士。

”我们不接受没证据的指控。“

达米安没好气的回应，他讨厌事情变得多样性。

”那么，你觉得布鲁斯对你如何？小韦恩？“

记者有暗自观察过那名正统韦恩，简直就是叛逆孩子的代表，自大又骄傲，她可是听到好几声过分疏离的father称呼。

所有人都看向达米安，等着他的回答。

”......“

达米安下意识想要为布鲁斯正名，可是刚要脱口而出的father被他咽了回去，这个称呼在这里不合适，达米安清楚他要做什么。

”Daddy只是...有些忙，而我对此不太高兴罢了。“

记者对达米安的遭遇遗憾的叹了口气，一贯的豪门父子的破裂亲情；那对父子则喋喋不休的给布鲁斯出主意，让他尽量多多陪陪达米安，然而迪克跟布鲁斯早已经因为那声papa死掉了。

不远处的提姆喷了口酒，在天花上待机的杰森差点没掉下来。

后面达米安差点屠杀韦恩宅，谁敢乱说话就砍死谁。

 

【end】


End file.
